Long way to Love
by Akuma no Amy
Summary: HINWEIS: Mich hat bei dieser Geschichte gerade irgendwie die Muse verlassen.. also kann es dauern bis es weitergeht. Eine dicke Entschuldigung an alle die weitere Kapitel sehen wollen (Falls es welche gibt dropt)


Teil: Prolog/?  
Autor: Akuma no Amy/RainbowAmy (mein Name auf animexx, da ist die Story auch!)  
Email: DarklightAmy@gmx.at ^___^v schreibt mir ruhig, solang ihr keine Viren schickt! *g*  
Warnung: het, sap, romance, lime (später mal), slash hint, Erfundene Charas  
In späteren Kapiteln vielleicht auch einmal Lemon!! Bitte beachtet das... ich hab sie nur nicht unter R gepackt weil das ja nur einmal ganz kurz vorkommt.   
Disclaimer: Harry Potter und leider auch Ron gehören der großen J.K.R. *verneigt sich* Rora O' Leanzley und ihre ganze Familie gehören allerdings mir! Ich hab sie mir alleine ausgedacht, sprich sie sind mein geistiges Eigentum. Klaut sie bitte nicht einfach. Ideen-Klau find ich schrecklich mies...   
Note: LwtL ist eine der Storys die ich schon lange schreiben wollte *g* Es geht hauptsächlich um Ron und Rora.. schätzt ich bis jetzt (wer weiß was die Story noch mit mir macht! ^^)

~There was a flash of green light~

Hinter der Silhouette des Baumes verbargen sich drei Gestalten, die für das ungeübte Auge nahtlos mit den weit gefächerten Schatten, welche die Zweige warfen, verschmolzen. Das fahle Licht des Mondes reichte gerade aus um sich gut verstecken zu können und dennoch Überblick über die Situation zu haben.  
Man müsste schon bis auf drei Schritte herankommen um zu erkennen das es sich wirklich um drei Leute handelte und nicht um weniger oder gar ein Tier. Auf zwei Schritte herangekommen würde man dann die zwei jungen Männer von der jungen Frau unterscheiden können. Den letzten Schritt genommen, sähe man in ihre Gesichter und könnte – mit etwas Glück und Vorkenntnis – Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger identifizieren.   
Jeder des Trios war hochkonzentriert dabei ein altes, recht verfallenes und scheinbar unscheinbares, altes Haus zu beobachten.  Dabei lag eine deutliche Spur von Angst und Nervosität in der Luft.   
Was sollte denn so besonderes an diesem verwitterten Gemäuer sein, das eher so schien als würde es bei einer Berührung zusammenkrachen, als das es jedwede Art der Gefahr barg?   
„Wir sollten hineingehen... laut unserem Informanten sind sie um diese Zeit aus dem Haus um ihre Streiftouren zu unternehmen."  
Die braunhaarige junge Frau sah bei diesem Satz einmal in die Runde und lächelte zufrieden als sie zustimmendes Nicken von beiden Seiten bekam. 

Daraufhin erhoben sie sich langsam, bei jeder Bewegung darauf bedacht sie möglichst leise zu halten. Fast synchron legten sich drei Hände um ihre Zauberstäbe und hielten sie so griffbereit. Man konnte nie wissen ob wirklich alle Vögel ausgeflogen waren...

~*~*~*~

Nacheinander waren sie durch die Tür getreten, mindestens schon die zehnte in diesem Gebäude.   
„Nichts!" verkündete Harry, mit einem eindeutigen frustrierten Ton. „In der ganzen Ruine ist nicht eine einzige Spur von einem Todesser zu finden.. und wir haben in allen Zimmer gesucht!"  
„Das kann daran liegen das du nicht besonders gründlich gesucht hast, Potter."   
Entsetzt fuhren drei Köpfe herum und hatten so guten Überblick auf ein gutes Dutzend Personen, alle in schwarze Kutten gehüllt und mit gezückten Zauberstäben ausgestattet, welche unheilvoll grinsten.   
Diese Überraschungsmomente wurden gnadenlos ausgenützt, unzählige geschrieene „Stupor!" schossen als magische Blitze durch den Raum.  
Nach ein, zwei Sekunden Schock gab es darauf auch schon eine Antwort von der Gegenseite. Zwar hatten sie nicht im Geringsten mit einem Hinterhalt gerechnet, waren aber dennoch auf solch eine Situation vorbereitet

~*~*~*~

Der Kampf hatte um sich gegriffen, sich im ganzen Haus ausgebreitet. Notgedrungen hatten Hermine, Harry und Ron sich aufgeteilt und jeder für sich alleine versuchte sich einer Schar Todesser zu entledigen.   
Man könnte meinen dies wäre ein aussichtloses Verfangen, doch dem war nicht so. Nach der langjährigen Auroren-Ausbildung die sie genossen hatten wäre es eher verwundernd sie kämen nicht zurecht. Immerhin mussten die Drei sich bei ihrer Abschlussprüfung den Titel des Jahrgangsbesten teilen. 

~*~*~*~

Ron fand das ganze einfach nur unfair. Gut, er hatte mit Auszeichnung sein Auroren-Diplom erhalten, was im übrigen nicht nur ihm sondern auch seine beiden besten Freunde nicht im mindesten erstaunt hatte.   
Hatte er sich doch seit seiner Schulzeit in dieser Hinsicht sehr geändert und lernte jetzt um einiges bereitwilliger.  
Dennoch war keine Übungsphase vergleichbar gewesen mit einem Kampf im Alleingang gegen sage und schreibe sieben Todessern, die alles andere wollten als ihn zu einen gemütlichen Plauderkränzchen einzuladen.   
„Petrificus Totalus!" Somit wäre es einer weniger der Schwarzgewandeten..   
Einer lag schon mit einer recht lustig anzusehenden Farbe im Gesicht auf den Boden und würgte ununterbrochen schwarzen Schleim heraus Zugegeben ein etwas unüblicher Fluch, der dafür aber unter Garantie jeden Gegner für einige Tage aus dem Gefecht zog. Man hielt sich nämlich bevorzugt in der Nähe einer Klomuschel auf.  
Ein anderer, der Ron nicht mehr schaden konnte, hatte weniger Glück gehabt. Mit mehrfach verdrehten Armen und Beinen lag er am verstaubten Boden. Pech für ihn, das Ron auch schmerzhafte Flüche beherrschte…

~*~*~*~

Dummerweise beherrschten auch Todesser Flüche, die nicht unbedingt angenehm waren… 

Ron presste seinen Arm an den Körper, um ihn damit wenigstens etwas zu entlasten. Nachgezählt hatte er zwar noch nicht, aber er hatte das Gefühl das sein Arm mindestens dreimal gebrochen war. Wenigstens war es nicht seine Kampfhand gewesen!  
Ein gereiztes Knurren entfuhr ihm als die drei Todesser, die noch übrig waren, keine Anstalten machten sich im nächsten Moment als ungefährliche Kuscheltiere zu entpupen und stattdessen lieber versuchten ihn seinen Zauberstab zu entwenden.  
Dieser kurze Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit sollte auch schon genügen um ihnen genau das zu ermöglichen. Ron schrie entsetzt auf als seine einzige Waffe viel zu weit von ihm entfernt gegen die nächste Wand schlug.   
Das nächste was er mitbekam war ein geschrieenes „Atterara!", ein Fluch der sich wie eine riesige Faust in seinen Magen schlug und damit auch äußerst unsanft auf den Boden beförderte.   
Kalt grinsend bauten sich die schwarzen Kutten vor ihm auf und blickten auf ihn herunter. Wie gebannt beobachtete Ron wie einer von ihnen seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete und fast zärtlich „Avada Kedavra" aussprach.  
Er schloss die Augen, wollte den grünen Blitz wenigstens nicht sehen. Wartete darauf das er unsanft aus dieser Welt gerissen wurde.  
„Blocco e respinge!"  
Was sollte denn das jetzt? Noch ein Fluch? Er war doch schon tot...   
Ein schmerzverzerrter Schrei gellte durch die Luft, bei dem er sich fragte ob man sich selbst in seinem letzten Augenblick hören konnte, bevor man sich auf die Reise begab. Natürlich musste das Geschrieene von ihm stammen, wie ein Freudenschrei seiner Mörder klang es wirklich nicht.  
Mit einem lauten Krachen spürte er wie etwas auf ihn landete, ihn schwer in den Boden drückte. Ein scharfer Schmerz zuckte durch seinen Kopf und er sackte zurück.  
Ein letzter Gedanke drängte sich ihm auf, der Todesfluch war gar nicht so schnell und schmerzhaft wie er immer gedacht hatte. 

Kommis? Immer her damit!!! ^____^v


End file.
